


Show me love

by phantomofhogwarts



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memory Loss, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Time Lord (Doctor Who) Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Inspired by the song "Show me love" by The WantedThe reader is a Time Lady who used to travel with the Master, but she decided to forget who she really is after knowing what the Time Lords did (all that stuff about the Timeless Child). Now, she thinks she’s human and it’s traveling with the Doctor. Then, she sees the Master again...
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Show me love

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop having new ideas to songs!

His plan had everything to work. All the bombs were already placed in the building and he only had to activate. Everything was perfect until the Doctor and her humans arrived. He should have known she would find out what he planned. However, it wasn’t this that surprised him; it was who was among her human friends. He was sure it was you, since the first time he saw you. After all, you looked exactly the same. Of course you had to be traveling with the Doctor and her humans. But, what made his hearts broke was the fact that you didn’t recognize him, you didn’t know you weren’t human and the Doctor didn’t tell you the truth, she was trying to protect you. He knew that you decided to forget Gallifrey and who you were after he told you about what the Time Lords did, but he never imagined it would hurt so much to see you scared because of him. The Master knew he didn’t show his emotions so clearly, but you knew he loved you. You only had to remember that.

_Now I'm lost in the distance  
You look at me like a stranger  
'Cause how it looks right now to me  
Is you're scared of the danger_

While he was making his usual threats to the Doctor, he couldn’t avoid looking at you occasionally. Your eyes moved from the Doctor to the Master and you didn’t realize how the Doctor was making sure you stayed as far away as possible from the Master. He was so angry to see you taking steps back, afraid of him. He could see the panic in your eyes while you tried to show bravery in the rest of your face. But, your eyes couldn’t deceive anyone, specially him. At that moment, he could only think about the time when you both would travel together, seeing the wonderful places in the universe. He only wanted to take you to his TARDIS at that very moment and do all of this again. But, you didn’t remember him. Maybe if he did that, you would remember...

_I could've shown you America  
All the bright lights of the universe  
We could have reached the highest heights  
A different place, a different life_

The Doctor started one of her speeches to the Master, saying about how wrong his actions were. He couldn’t stop the little smile that came to his face, while his gaze turned to you. He never could understand how you loved him knowing everything he has done. But you did. You knew he had chaos inside of him and he couldn’t fight that. And you still accepted him as he was, trying to help him when he felt lost and alone. You showed him he wasn’t, because he would always have you.

_Yeah it's true you know, I'm not perfect  
There's a fire inside of me  
It means I'll fight for the things that are worth it  
If it makes me feel complete_

Then, the sound of the bomb he put in the building started ticking. His plan to destroy that place was almost completed. The Doctor heard that noise and ran back to her TARDIS, she had to find a way to stop that. Her human friends followed her, but he noticed you were the last one to actually start running with them. You looked at him for a second and he thought that maybe you remembered who he was. But, that fear was still there while you kept your distance from him. The Master knew you saw the disappointment in his face, you always read his emotions so well. He wanted to tell you the truth, but you would never believe him. The Doctor told you all the terrible things he has done, you would only see him as a monster. He only wished he could bring you back to him. 

_Remember that night underneath the stars  
For a minute I thought the world was ours_

That was when you finally turned around and ran to the TARDIS, leaving him alone. But, he still had the memories of all the moments you shared. While he walked away from the building to see the explosion from the distance, he wondered when he would see you again. If he saw only one small sign that you remembered the life you both had, he was sure you would go back to him. He only needed one single sign...

_All you had to do was show me love_


End file.
